Créeme
by yad-12
Summary: "Eres un idiota Sasuke, ¿cómo le hiciste algo así?, como no pudiste creer en el" AU
1. Prólogo

Créeme

Prologo

– Gracias mi luz –le murmure a la lápida frente a mí. Mientras le depositaba las primeras flores de este mes. Los recuerdos llegaban a mí como un remolino. – Gracias por no dejar que me haya hundido, gracias por los juegos, las risas, las peleas, pero sobre todo por mi vida.

Después de agradecerle, como lo hacía cada mes. Me dispuse lo a contarle lo que había pasado esta semana. No note el tiempo hasta que una mano se apoyo en mi hombro.

– Nos vamos

– Te toca agradecerle

– Ya lo hice la semana pasada

– De nuevo

– Bien, – se acerco a la lápida – Gracias, – volteo a verme – ya nos podemos ir

– Por supuesto

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hasta alejarnos.

"_Gracias" _pensé por última vez… por lo menos esta semana.


	2. Ser así

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno.<p>

Ser así.

—Yo no soy así —murmuré. Ninguno de mis compañeros volteó a verme, a pesar de que mi volumen era el necesario para que cualquiera de ellos lo hubiera escuchado.

Volteé mi vista hacia la ventana que tenía a mi lado, pensando en mis palabras. ¿Eran verdaderas?, Yo no era así o ¿no solía serlo? Suspiré, y agradecí que Kakashi-sensei detuviera mis cavilaciones.

—Lamento, llegar tarde. Es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida…

—No de excusas Kakashi-sensei —gritaron algunos de mis compañeros, entre los cuales reconocí a Haruno Sakura, Yamananka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y un niño gordito del cual se me olvidaba su nombre era Hoji, Chaji,…

—Bien alumnos —una sonrisa cubrió su rosto, bueno si se le puede llamar una sonrisa que entrecerrara su único ojo, ¿por qué siempre llevaba cubre bocas y un parche? Lo de el parche era obvio: había perdido un ojo, pero el cubre bocas, nunca lo había oído toser o algo…— Tengo una noticia que espero los alegre. Después de un año de estudiar en el extranjero, Sasuke vuelve a la escuela.

Las reacciones en el salón fueron diferentes, las chicas soltaron un kyaaaa, que realmente me asustó, Nara soltaba un fuerte "que problemático" ganándose una mirada asesina de Yamananka, Inuzuka Kiba golpeaba el hombro de Kawakami Sai(1) y diciéndole "tu clon vuelve."

Hace un año… mis manos temblaron bajo la mesa. En un año pasaban muchas cosas.

—Vamos Sasuke, entra.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Dirijo mi mirada hacia lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

Y todo se volvió negro…

_Negro, todo lo que mis ojos ven, no hay siluetas, no hay luz que me guíe…_

"_Tengo miedo"_

_Escucho como la puerta es arrastrada._

"_No, por favor, no"_

_Su olor llega mí y siento como se acerca._

—No, no, no quiero, no.

—¡Naruto Namikaze, despierta!

Abro los ojos y estos se iluminan con lo blanco de la estancia, inmediatamente supongo que estoy en la enfermería. Siento como unas manos se encuentran apretando mis hombros como si acabara de sacudirlos. Volteo a ver y me encuentro con la única amiga que tengo.

—Despertaste.

Miré sus ojos color café oscuro, junto con una larga cabellera negra que hoy llevaba suelta, remarcando su piel morena.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso pudo haberle parecido descortés a cualquiera, pero no ella, que me entendía incluso más que yo. Con todo el tiempo del mundo, levantó la silla que estaba tirada en el piso, al parecer se había levantado rápidamente.

—Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, ¿no le prometiste a la vieja que no volverías por aquí?

—Vaya el respeto que le tienes a tu obaa-chan.

—Es obaasan para ti, y no seas hipócrita que Ero-sennin no es un sobrenombre lindo y cariñoso exactamente.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada, antes de echarnos a reír a carcajadas.

—Entonces, —me acomode en el sillón— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Akari? (2)

—Sólo visito a un buen amigo en la enfermería, —me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, la miré con un poco de sarcasmo, ella bufó— bueno, al parecer ese amigo sufrió un desmayo en plena clase cuando entró Sasuke Uchiha y me estaba preguntando la razón.

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez viendo mis reacciones. Intenté que no viera mis ojos, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Yo… esto… yo…

Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto vi como ella abría los suyos, en una cómica forma de sorpresa.

—No me digas que Sasuke es…

—No lo sé, pero en cuanto entró a la clase, reconocí el olor de él.

Ambos guardamos silencio, preguntándonos lo mismo internamente.

—Uchiha se fue hace un año, para estudiar a otra parte de Japón. Él se fue… —puso una expresión la cual identifiqué, estaba recordando— justo un día después de que te encontráramos.

Fue mi turno de abrir los ojos.

—Aun así, no creo que haya sido él— me aclaró al ver que estaba sacando conclusiones— aunque no lo creas, Naruto, no creo que él sea esa clase de persona.

—¿Y quien asegura que no?

—Naru, yo creo que es mejor confirmarlo.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tú no entiendes que es ser… —no logre completar la frase.

—Lo entiendo, Naru.

Caí en cuenta de mi error.

—Lo siento Aka, no quería gritarte.

—No te preocupes, Naru —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Se hizo un silenció, y poco tiempo después saltamos cuando la campana sonó.

—¿Vas a volver a clase Naruto?

—¿Qué hora es?

—La hora del almuerzo, aun queda medio día de clases.

Asentí, contestando su anterior pregunta. Me levanté de la camilla y después de decirle (convencer) a la enfermera que estaba bien, Akari y yo salimos y fuimos a la parte trasera de la escuela. Caminamos hasta hallarnos frente a una puerta. Entonces Akari sacó la llave, que siempre llevaba colgada, y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Dentro había un cuarto bastante espacioso, con tan sólo un par de silla y una mesa. Nos sentamos en estas y Akari me pasó mi comida, creo que paso a mi salón, y saco la suya.

Comimos en silencio.

—Naru…

—Mmmmmm —le contesté con la boca llena.

—Velo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?, no saques conclusiones.

No necesitábamos aclarar de quien estábamos hablando.

Suspiré, terminé aceptando y vi como ella se relajaba notoriamente.

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo examen? —le pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema.

Ella hizo una mueca al notarlo, pero termino contestando.

—Este sábado, sólo otros tres mas y seré cinta negra.

—Iré a verte.

— ¿En serio?

Ella sabía que yo odiaba las multitudes, bueno ahora lo hacía.

—Por supuesto, dattebayo, es una promesa. Naruto Namikaze siempre las cumplé.

Ella rió.

—Ya casi es la hora —avisó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Vamos a clase entonces.

Guardamos todo y cuando salimos ella insistió en acompañarme al salón. En el camino me estuvo indicando como llegar al lugar en el que haría su examen, y lo nerviosa que estaba.

Bien llegamos.

Los pocos compañeros que había llegado voltearon a vernos, bueno a verla a ella, después de todo, era la nieta del director y no era para nada fea.

—Adiós, Akari.

—Te vendré a buscar en la salida.

Vi como ella se alejaba y entré en mi salón, aún quedaban 2 minutos para que Asuma-sensei llegara.

Oí algunas voces que identifiqué como las de Haruno y Yamananka.

—Sasuke-kun…

Poco después entraron al salón, y frente a ellas estaba un chico con la tez pálida, cabello negro y bastante alto. Lo observe y olfateé un poco el aire, nada. El olor había desaparecido.

_Tal vez no sea él._

Asuma-sensei llegó y todos se sentaron, Inuzuka parecía estar riéndose de algo. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que el Uchiha se acercara a mí, pero en seguida noté que su asiento estaba a lado mío.

No volteé a verlo en ningún momento de la clase. Me concentré en el pizarrón, al sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, casi pude respirar aliviado. Comencé a guardar mis cosas, bastante lento. Después de todo, Akari se preocupaba si no me encontraba.

Vi de reojo como algunos chicos, Inuzuka, Kawakami, Nara y Sasuke parecían quedarse un rato más.

—Naruto —Akari me hablo desde la puerta — ¿nos vamos? —me dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

—Claro, dattebayo —intente devolverle la sonrisa, pero por la mueca que hizo supongo que no me salió del todo bien.

Al salir del salón, no tardo en preguntarme.

—¿Es él?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

* * *

><p>(1) Como saben Sai carece de apellido así que le puse Kawakami.<p>

(2) Sinceramente, ninguna chica del manga me pareció correcta para ponerla aquí. Y por eso nació Akari – san

Si lo sé, demasiadas dudas, pero conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia espero aclararlas.

Un review, crítica, tomatazos.

Espero poder subir dos capítulos a la semana, pero tengan paciencia.


	3. Trabajo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dos<p>

Trabajo

— ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! — le repetía Akari a su abuela, que la felicitaba.

— Sabes Naruto, yo creo que…

— No Jiraiya-sama

El no insistió, jamás lo hacía cuando lo llamaba de esa manera. El sabía que cualquier intento de hacer que cambiaria de opinión sería nulo. Desde hace tiempo, Jiraiya insistía en que tuviera algún interés además de la escuela. Bueno, no solo Jiraiya, también Akari, aunque nunca lo mencionara en voz alta.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por la llegada de Akari.

— ¡Lo logre Naru! — gritó antes de abrazarme.

— Por supuesto, dattebayo. Te dije que ibas a pasar, por pura fuerza de gravedad (1) — correspondí a su abrazo.

— ¿Qué quieren comer?— preguntó Tsunade.

— ¡Ramen! — gritamos Ero-sennin y yo.

— Oigan, dejen que Akari decida…

— ¡Ramen! — grito Akari.

Solo oí como Tsunade suspiraba y soltaba un "contagiaron a mi pequeña."

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Por qué no vino tu abuelo, Aka?

— Tenía una junta con el director de tu otra escuela — una mueca apareció en su rostro y murmuro algo que sonó como "No puede ver a Jiraiya y Tsunade juntos."

Yo seguí comiendo, pero mis pensamientos estaban distantes. Recordaba a mis compañeros de mi otra escuela.

_Gaara_

Suspire. Akari levanto una ceja, pero no pregunto nada.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Sasuke, y el olor no había vuelto. Esperaba que tampoco lo hiciera hoy, no cuando teníamos que hacer un trabajo de equipo.

— Naruto, si quieres puedes esconderte en nuestro salón, no creo que ocurra nada. Y he agregado una cama…

Sabía que Akari solo estaba preocupada por mí, no quería que volviera a pasar lo de aquella vez en el hospital.

— Estaré bien Onee-chan, dattebayo.

Akari me miro sorprendida, jamás la había llamado una vez así.

Caminamos hasta el salón en silencio, nos cruzamos con pocos estudiantes, pero yo ya esperaba que el Uchiha hubiera llegado, siempre lo encontraba en el salón.

Cuando llegamos, Akari me volteo para que quedarnos frente a frente, se levanto de puntillas y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Suerte Naru.

Solo vi como ella se alejaba, caminando hacia su salón. Yo entre al mío.

Tal como lo sospechaba, Sauske ya había llegado. También Yamananka y Haruno estaban ahí, habían comenzado a llegar temprano desde que la escuela había comenzado. Inuzuka, extrañamente, y Nara se hallaban junto con Sasuke, al parecer conversando. Olfatee un poco el ambiente y sonreí. Al parecer hoy no habría problemas.

Tome mi lugar de siempre y me dedique a observar hacia la ventana, esperando que el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Cinco minutos para el descanso.

_¿Como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?_

Tres minutos para el descanso.

_Me pregunto si Uchiha habrá traído todo lo que le correspondía._

Un minuto.

_Espero que Akari ya no esté preocupada._

Treinta segundos.

_¿Realmente habrá traído una cama?_

Quince segundos.

_Siempre es tan… Akari_

3, 2 ,1

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y Kurenai- sensei dejo el salón, apenas estaba llenando mi mochila cuando Akari llego. Camino hacia mí directamente.

— Supongo que todo está bien.

—Por supuesto, dattebayo.

—Namikaze- san.

Ambos volteamos para encontrarnos con Sasuke.

— Espero que hayas traído todo.

— Claro, soy una persona responsable, dattebayo.

— Bien.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue del salón.

— Si, hola, estoy bien… — Akari sonaba ofendida.

— No te preocupes hace lo mismo con los demás.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Como puedes llamar a eso cama, — no pude seguir hablando, la risa me lo impedía.

— Una cama es un lugar donde duermes.

— Pero se supone que las camas debes ser… más grandes. — Volví a reír. — y eso es un…

— Es una bolsa-de-dormir (sleeping- bag).

— Al fin lo admitiste. — seguí riendo. Akari me fulminó con la mirada, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a reír conmigo. — Pero, no se para que la necesitamos.

Akari dejo de caminar.

— Se de las pesadillas Naruto, de lo difícil que es estar despierto en clase solo porque tuviste una mala noche.

La miré.

— Estuviste hablando con Jiraiya.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Conozco la sensación Naru, la intranquilidad, el miedo… — cerro los ojos al parecer recordando — siempre desee un lugar tranquilo en cual esconderme. — Esbozo una sonrisa triste. Abrió los ojos y volvió a su sonrisa normal. — Lo que me recuerda…

Saco algo de su mochila y me lo entregó en la mano, al mirarlo vi que era una llave.

— Creo que es momento de que puedas ir cuando quieras.

Apreté la llave en mis manos y recordé lo que me dijo la primera vez que me llevo…

"_Este es el único lugar donde puedo estar sola."_

— Pero Akari-sempai, si me das las llaves, ya no estarás sola.

Akari me respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

— Siempre te la puedo pedir de vuelta.

Inserte la llave en el llavero que mis padres me habían regalado, un pequeño zorro.

— Gracias Onee-chan

— Bien, ahora entra a clase, — me sorprendí al ver lo cerca que estábamos de mi salón, — hasta luego Naruto-san — echo a correr.

— Dattebayo, no incluyas el san. — solo se rio.

Entre al salón y me senté en el lugar de siempre, todos los demás comenzaron a llegar, incluyendo a Sasuke que era seguido por sus dos admiradoras número uno, Haruno y Yamananka.

Sasuke se sentó a lado mío y las chicas a reírse a otro lado del salón. Yo voltee la cabeza y mire las ojas de los arboles que se movían suavemente con el viento.

— Bien alumnos, quiero que formen sus equipos. Ya saben qué hacer.

La voz del profesor y el ruido que comenzó a haber me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Moví mi banca junto a la de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo empezamos, dattebayo?

— Podemos empezar explicando esto…

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Asuma-sensei nos felicito por nuestro trabajo y nos dejo salir temprano de clase.

Yo enseguida camine hacia el salón de Akari. Cuando llegue aun faltaban diez minutos, así que me senté fuera del salón.

Los alumnos del salón de al lado, seguramente otro grupo, comenzaron a salir. Un grupo de alumnos se fijo en mi y comenzó a reir.

Yo me levante, conocía a este tipo de personas.

* * *

><p>(1) Por pura fuerza de gravedad. Esta frase no es mía, es de un muy querido amigo y siempre me la dice cuando estoy estresada.<p>

Pues lo deje en suspenso.

Si le dan click en review me inspiran para seguir. (Si no le dan me tardo mas =^.^=)


	4. La libreta roja

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

La libreta roja.

Yo me levanté, conocía a este tipo de personas.

— Miren quien vino el perrito de Akari. — se burló uno de ellos, al parecer el jefe.

Los otros cuatro chicos rieron. Yo guarde silencio, una voz se burlo en mi mente.

"_Eres un lindo perrito, no es así"_

Trague, no podía ser que los recuerdo volvieran ahora.

— ¿Qué lindo perrito, no ladras?

— Piérdete.

— Oh, así no se habla, acaso Akari no se ha molestado en educarte.

— Creo que hay que enseñarle cual es su lugar.

Los cinco comenzaron a rodearme y yo los seguía con la mirada, uno logro salirse de mi rango de visión y me tomo por detrás inmovilizándome. Cerre los ojos.

_**Me tomo por detrás y suspiro en mi oreja. Yo solo lloraba y maldecía el hecho de no poder ser mas fuerte.**_

— Eiji-san, dile a tu estúpido gorila que lo suelte.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como Akari llegaba y se plantaba en una pose que usaba para cuando estaba lista para pelear. Les dedico a mis atacantes una mirada asesina al tiempo que un aura fría comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Le respondió Eiji que era el chico que parecía el jefe — por mucho que seas la nieta del director, no significa que la escuela tenga que estar a tus pies.

— Tu problema es conmigo y de la hija de quien soy, así que deja a Naruto fuera de esto.

— No lo creo.

— Suéltalo Eiji, es tu última advertencia. — Akari apretó los puños lista para dar el primer golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — todos volteamos al escuchar la voz del director acercándose.

— Kato-sempai— dijo uno de los gorilas. Akari relajo sus puños. Yo mire al abuelo de Akari, sobre todo su mirada seria que competía en frialdad con la de ella.

— Joven suéltelo. —el tipo que aun me sostenía me soltó rápidamente. — Bien, ahora todos ustedes a mi oficina.

Todos comenzamos a seguir al director Kato Dan-sempai. Akari y yo estábamos hasta atrás cerrando la comitiva, Akari no para de musmurar frase como "estoy en problemas" "va a matarme."

Llegamos a la oficina y pasamos, el director se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — fue lo primero que pregunto.

Akari le gano la palabra a todos y relato lo que había visto. Como un grupo de cinco chicos me rodeaba y que ella había intervenido.

—… y después llego usted oji… Kato-sempai.

Hubo un momento se silencio.

— Aunque hayas querido defenderlo, esa no era la manera. — El director miro a Akari y ella le sostuvo la mirada. — Usted Namikaze-san no hizo nada así que quedara exento del castigo — volteo a verme y yo incline la cabeza para agradecerle — en cuanto al resto estarán castigados a partir de mañana y el resto de la semana.

— Pero…

— No le pedí su opinión Akari-san —Akari apretó los labios. —bien, pueden retirarse.

Los primeros en salir fueron Eiji y su grupo, yo estaba dispuesto a seguirlos pero vi como Akari claramente no tenía la intención de salir de allí.

— ¿Qué haces?, vámonos… — le jalé un poco el brazo.

Ella me ignoro.

—Akari-san le dije que se podía retirar.

— Sabe que Naruto no puede quedarse.

— El se puede ir caminando solo a su casa por una semana.

_Caminando solo. _El solo pensamiento de ello me hacía temblar. Akari noto mi incomodidad.

— No puede, vas a hacer que recaiga.

— Pues se queda en el almacén, no trajiste la…

— Tú no escuchas — le dijo. Me tomo de la manga y me arrastró fuera del salón.

Íbamos hacia la salida de la escuela, ella caminando furiosa y demasiado rápido y yo tratando se seguirla.

— Akari- san. — un chico se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Qué quieres, Neji?

— He escuchado que estas castigada.

— ¿Y?

— Yo puedo ocuparme de Naruto-san.

Akari lo miro recelosa y yo sorprendido, soltó mi manga y cruzo los brazos en el pecho.

— ¿Sin platicas del destino?

El tal Neji hizo una mueca.

— Si insistes…

Akri lo siguió mirando como si evaluara cuanto podía confiar de él.

— Gracias Neji-san. — Akari inclino levemente la cabeza — Y deja de escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Continúo caminando y yo me apresure a seguirla.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿A ti no te agrada la compañía, o si Naruto-san? – me pregunto Neji intentando iniciar la conversación, cosa que llevaba intentando desde que llegó.

— No.

— ¿Pero tampoco te gusta la soledad?

— No.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

— No — le mentí.

— No eres muy hablador ¿verdad?

— No.

Neji-san se rindió y continúo haciendo los deberes.

Estábamos en mi salón de clase, esperando a que el castigo de Akari terminara. Sonrei al recordar las caras de mis compañeros cuando Neji entro al aula.

— Neji-san…

— Mmmm…

— ¿Le gusta Akari-sempai o porque esta ayudándome?

Me dirigió una mira de sorpresa antes de reírse a carcajadas.

— No me gusta Akari — me contesto al terminar de reír. — Y solo la ayude por que la vi muy preocupada… aparte, después de esto me deberá un favor.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Nos vamos Naruto.

— Si, solo deja termino de guardar mis cosas.

Ella asintió y yo seguí guardando mis cosas. Neji ya se había ido, no sin antes recordarle a Akari que le debía un favor. Habia terminado la semana y este era el último castigo de Akari.

Accidentalmente tire mi lápiz y al recogerlo me di cuenta que había algo en la banca de mi compañero de a lado. Lo tome y mire la libreta roja que había en mis manos.

— ¿Qué es eso Naruto? — dijo Akari apareciendo a mi lado.

Abri la libreta y en la primera hoja ponía:

"_Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. No abrir"_

Voltee la pagina y solo alcance a ver el titulo "Love and Mercy" antes que la libreta fuera arrancada de mis manos, alcé la vista.

— Naruto-kun, no debes hacerlo — me regañó Akari.

— Oh, vamos Akari, solo una miradita.

— Si me alcanzas — me enseñó la lengua y se echó a correr.

— Dattebayo, eso es trampa Akari-chan.

Corrí tras de ella pero me llevaba mucho ventaja y aparte su condición física era bastante buena, así que la alcancé hasta la entrada de la escuela. Llegue jadeando mientras ella apenas tenía la respiración agitada y tomaba algo de agua.

— Te gané.

—Tram… po… sa…

Me sonrió con superioridad y yo bufé.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí.<p>

Que les digo, aun muchas incógnitas, pero al menos saben que Akari y su abuelo no se llevan muy bien.

Eiji solo es un chico que va a causar algunos problemas pero que es vital para que Naruto supere… cosas que les diré en un futuro.

Dejen review para que pueda inspirarme. (Si no dan Review me tardo mas =^.^=)


	5. Canciones para el alma

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré. Esté capitulo contiene sexo explicito.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

/Diálogos entre diagonales habla en castellano/

* * *

><p>Capitulo cuatro<p>

Canciones para el alma

— Yo tomare esto — levantó la libreta de Sasuke — el lunes te la daré y se la devuelves al Uchiha.

Hice una mueca pero termine aceptando. Caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa hasta que de pronto mi celular sonó.

— Bueno.

— _Hola Naruto._

— ¿Qué quieres Ero-sennin?

— _¿Esta ahí Akari?_

— Si.

— _Pásamela._

— Akari, el viejo pervertido quiere hablar contigo.

— _Hey, te escuche._

— Que bien.

— Pásamelo — Akari extendió su mano.

— Hola Jiraya-sama… ah, ya veo… ok, no hay problema… que no beba demasiado ehhh… llego mañana a la una de la tarde… ningún más tarde Jiraiya-sama… si soy cruel… adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y me lo devolvió.

— ¿Y? — le pregunté curioso.

— Naru, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir esta noche en tu casa?

— ¿Por?

— Jiraiya invitó a Tsunade creo que a festejar, creo que al fin le dirá.

— Pero no hizo una reservación en un restaurante para eso.

— ¿Qué hay después de una cena Naru?

— Ammmm… ¿un paseo, un beso?

— En adultos.

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que se refería sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro y Akari se rio de mí.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Naruto.

— Mmmm… — le contesté con la boca llena.

— No comes algo más que ramen.

Trague. — Creí que te gustaba.

— Si por supuesto, pero comí en el almuerzo.

— ¿Y? el ramen se debe comer a todas horas.

Akari suspiro, acabamos de comer y cuando lavaba los platos oí que ella murmuraba "Mañana cocino yo."

No sentamos a ver la televisión, la casa era mía así que yo decidiría que ver. Akari murmuro un par de cosas en contra de Jiraiya por un rato.

Estábamos a la mitad de una película bastante interesante cuando Akari se levantó.

— ¿Me puedo dar un baño?

— Te diste uno en la mañana, ¿para qué repetir?

— Soy higiénica.

— Eres una exagerada.

— Si, ¿puedo tomarlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Lo tomaras no importa lo que yo diga, dattebayo. Ya sabes donde están las toallas.

Akari se fue y cuando escuche como abría la regadera, tome su mochila y saque la libreta roja, coloque el libro en mis piernas aun inseguro si era correcto que lo leyera.

_¿La abro o no?, si la abro y Akari me atrapa se enojara conmigo y aun así me hará que yo lo devuelva. Pero la curiosidad es tanta, que es lo que escribirá Sasuke aquí ¿un diario? No creo, para que lo llevara a la escuela._

Al final mi curiosidad venció, y abrí la libreta.

_Love and Mercy._

_If you just give me this night, I'm gonna give you all my life…_

_Once upon a time there was a boy that felt something so much strong jus for a girl that passed walking there._

_Every time when your tears fall down 'cause of your sadness, I listen you pray, I listen your broken voice when you go out to take a walk, I feel your essence crying slowly, I try to stop it, but babe I can't anything… but…_

— ¿Qué haces?

Akari apareció detrás de mí, con el cabello mojado y un pants que se ponía como pijama cada vez que se quedaba aquí.

"Demonios, se me olvido que ella se baña demasiado rápido"

Akari vi el libro que tenía en mis manos y no tardo en empezar a gritarme.

— ¡Orokana!, dame eso. Eres un metiche — Me arrebato la libreta de las manos— /Estúpido, imbécil, idiota, ¿Qué no entiendes en japonés?/ — Agarro su mochila y metió de nuevo la libreta en ella. — / No es justo que hayas visto la libreta que pasaría si tu…/

— Akari, estás hablando de nuevo ese idioma raro.

Akari paro de hablar.

— Me voy a la cama — soltó las palabras en algo que sonó como un gruñido. Subió hacia el segundo piso llevándose la maleta con ella.

_Demonios._

Esta vez se había enojado en serio.

_La última vez que la oí hablar así fue con su abuela. No le dirigió ni una palabra a la vieja por una semana._

Fui al cuarto de huéspedes e intente abrir la puerta.

Estaba cerrada.

— Akari — le llamé.

Silencio.

—Akari-sempai.

Escuche como ella se movía dentro de la recamara, pero la puerta no se movió.

— Onee-chan.

Escuche como quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abrió solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Me perdonas.

— No.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con un gran azote.

— Onee-chan — la volví a llamar ideando un plan para que se le pasara el enojo… o parte de este.

— ¿Qué?

—El lunes le daré la libreta a Sasuke, le diré que la leí y me disculpare con el.

— Bien. — Akari cerró la puerta de nuevo esta vez con más suavidad.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

_Basta_

"_Por favor que alguien lo pare."_

_Duele._

_El sujeto frente a mi agarraba mis caderas mientras me penetraba una y otra vez, sin importarle el dolor que causaba. Con lo poco que tenia de fuerza intente empujarlo para que se alejara de mí. Él al notar mi resistencia golpeo mi cara con su mano marcando mi mejilla, mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared y al volver a girarla vi el rostro de mi captor. Su rostro era el del Sasuke, pero su mirada era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, era fría y cruel. _

"_Por favor, déjame"_

— ¡Naruto!

Desperté empapado de sudor, abrí los ojos y reconocí mi recamara. Akari estaba a lado mío. Con la pesadilla aun en mi mente me aferre a ella como si fuera un salvavidas y comencé a sollozar.

Akari me rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio mi cabeza intentando tranquilizarme.

— Estas en casa, Naru. No dejaré que nadie te lastime.

A pesar de sus palabras y el recuerdo de la promesa que me hizo, mi cuerpo se negaba a parar de temblar. Así que utilizo su última "carta."

Don't try, to live so wise

don't cry, 'cause you're so right

don't dry, with fakes or fears

'cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say, dreams are dreams

I am, not playing the fool anymore

you say, 'cause I still got my soul.

Take your time baby, your blood needs slowing down

breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom

reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing

You still are blind, if you see a winding road

'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Ella siguió cantando, y mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

— Gracias, Akari.

— Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir. — Me empujó suavemente haciendo que me recostara sobre la cama.

— Espera. — Tome su brazo deteniéndola. Le conté sobre mi sueño y qué papel tenia Sasuke en este. Al final ella guardo silencio.

— Mañana hablaremos, ahora duerme.

Le obedecí.

* * *

><p>Este fic es un SasuNaru, a partir del próximo capítulo espero tener algo más de ellos.<p>

Respecto con las canciones, la primera le pertenece a un amigo. Dejen review para saber que opinan de la canción, solo es el principio espero poner el resto unos capítulos mas adelante.

La canción que le canta Akari a Naruto es Wind de Akeboshi, es el primer ending de Naruto, también hay una historia detrás de por que tranquiliza a Naruto.

Akari es una amante de la privacidad, y a parte protege el secreto de Sasuke hasta que el este listo para revelarlo. (Las que han leído ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? saben a que me refiero.)

Dejen review para que pueda inspirarme. (Si no dan Review me tardo mas =^.^=)

Akari es mexicana y cuando se enoja se pone a gritar en su lengua materna.

¿Dudas?


	6. Amiga Cruel

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo cinco<p>

Amiga cruel

A la mañana siguiente Akari no estaba, pero el ambiente olía a comida. Así que baje para verla.

Akari, con el cabello escurriendo y vestida con uno de mis pants estaba en la cocina. La fruta ya estaba servida en la mesa.

— Al fin despiertas Naruto-kun.

— No deberías estar cocinando Akari, eres invitada, dattebayo.

— No importa, después de todo, tu solo cocinas ramen.

— Ey…

— Ya siéntate, hoy tendremos Hot-Cakes. — Me mostro los que ya estaban listos.

Mi estomago gruño al verlos así que comencé a comerlos y Akari se sentó unos minutos después.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique? — le pregunté y ella supo perfectamente a que se refería.

Akari suspiro como si hubiera intentado evitar el témalo más posible.

— No lo sé, puede que tú lo hayas puesto en ese papel por el otro día o puede ser algunos de tus recuerdo olvidados.

— Amnesia selectiva.

Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo.

— Tú dices que no recuerdas todos los días.

— No.

— Pero yo sigo sin creer que Sasuke lo haya hecho y menos a ti.

La mire.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, cámbiate si no quieres salir en pijama.

+C+P+O+V+

Naruto se levanto y se fue.

_No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta._

Hasta un ciego notaria la manera que Sasuke lo miraba.

_Pero Naruto no lo mira de la misma manera, o tal vez oculta su verdadera forma de mirarlo._

—/Le gustas a Sasuke, idiota/

C+D+P+O+V+

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Tadaima — gritó Akari al entrar en su casa, yo estaba ahí porque ella insistió en que la acompañara.

— ¡Ohiyo! — Jiraiya apareció en el vestíbulo… vestido tan solo con una bata.

— ¿Esa es la bata de obaa-chan?

— A bueno, es que nosotros estábamos…

— ¡No queremos saberlo! — le gritamos.

— Hola niños. — Tsunade-sama aprecio bajando las escaleras, vestida para ir a trabajar. — Bueno, yo ya me voy.

— ¿Cuál me voy?, ven acá no quiero que vayas ebria al hospital. — Akari se acercó a Tsunade y checo que sus ojos no estuvieran desenfocados y que mantuviera el equilibrio.

— Solo tomé un poco anoche.

— Dime tu definición de un poco.

— Akari-chan, no seas tan estricta — le recrimino Jiraiya y se acercó a ella.

— Viejo pervertido, aléjate — le gritamos Tsunade y yo.

— Estoy bien Akari-chan, ahora ambos deberían ir a tu recamara.

— Y tú al trabajo — señalo a su abuela con un dedo, amenazándola. Pero termino obedeciéndola y subió las escaleras, me despedí de Tsunade y la seguí.

Al entrar tuve la misma sensación de siempre, un lugar cálido y tranquilizante.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos en su computadora. Jiraiya llevó a Tsunade al trabajo, no sin antes decirme que él se iba a casa.

— Ya son la ocho y Tsunade no ha llegado — comento Akari después de que terminara de hablar con Jiraiya, que hablo de nuevo.

— Jiraiya dice que fueron a su casa.

— ¿Te quiere quedar esta noche? — yo temblé levemente al recordar mi pesadilla.

— No, estaré bien. — Akari levanto una ceja por la inseguridad en mi voz, pero lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero el miedo me paralizo. Solo baje la cabeza avergonzado.

_Ni siquiera puedo ir a casa por mi cuenta._

Akari tomo mi mano.

— Es bueno tener miedo. — me recordó.

— Pero es mejor no tenerlo — le dije levantando la mirada.

— Sin miedo, no hay valor. Y yo creo que tú ya has sido lo suficientemente valiente por el resto de tu vida.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Desperté de nuevo empapado de sudor, esta vez la pesadilla había durado un poco más de lo esperado. Me levante, temblando y con lo que quedaba de mi fuerza me acerque al baño y devolví la cena de anoche. Cuando al parecer mi estomago quedaba vacio de nuevo, me lave la cara.

Akari había insistido un poco en quedarse de nuevo en mi casa. Yo me negué. Ella termino aceptando y se fue a su casa.

Volví a la cama y me recosté en ella, voltee mi cuerpo y fije mi mirada en el reloj.

_Cuatro y media, mañana ya hay escuela._

Me dormí, preguntándome como me disculparía con Sasuke para entregarle la libreta.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Apenas había llegado a la escuela había empezado a evitar a Sasuke. En parte por el sueño y en otra (más probable) por la libreta.

Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla visto. Después de todo Akari me lo había dicho cuando llegamos esta mañana.

"_Si tu quieres algo debes dar algo a cambio ¿que pasara si eso se descubre? ¿No te gustaría que la persona que lo descubriera se quedara callada?"_

Aunque me irritara demasiado sabía que ella tenía razón.

_Tengo que disculparme._

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

_Que cruel Akari. _

Estábamos en el almacén comiendo, bueno ella lo estaba haciendo.

Akari no había dicho nada de la libreta, pero veía como constantemente checaba su reloj de pulsera como si esperara la hora adecuada para decírmelo.

_Si, gran manera de torturarme._

— Bien, Naru. — Saco la libreta de su mochila y me la entrego. — Vamos a buscarlo.

— No será mejor que se la entreguemos…

— No.

Yo me resigne, no cambiaria de opinión. Pasara lo que pasara.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Ahí esta — Akari lo señalo.

_Lo encontramos demasiado rápido._

Akari comenzó a acercarse y me llevo arrastrando hasta ahí.

Sasuke estaba con el grupo de siempre; Inuzuka, Nara y Kawami. Todos levantaron la mirada al escucharnos llegar. Akari me empujo levemente esperando a que hablara.

— Sasuke… — todos me miran a Sasuke y a mí. Mis manos apretaron la libreta que escondía tras mi espalda. — podría hablar contigo un momento.

Sasuke se levanto bastante sorprendido y se acerco a mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo me quede hasta tarde el otro día y me encontré con esto. — le mostré la libreta.

Sasuke pasó a tener un color pálido.

— Tú… ¿lo leíste? — me quito la libreta de las manos.

— La primera hoja los primeros párrafos.

— Esto claramente decía que era privado.

— Lamento haberla leído.

Mire la punta de mis zapatos.

— Está bien. Al cabo no lo leíste todo usurokantochi.

— Teme — le dije al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada. — Repite eso de nuevo.

— U-su-ro-kan-to-chi

—Baka-Sasuke

El me sonrió con superioridad

— Konichiwa — Inuzuka apareció de pronto. — tú debes ser Naruto-san — el extendió su mano hacia mí.

— Ah, sí. —Estreche con algo de nerviosismo. El me jalo hacia el resto del grupo.

— Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, el que se parece a Sasuke se llama Kawarami Sai y el otro chico es Nara Shikamaru. Falta Akimichi Choji, pero conociéndolo debe estar en la cafetería.

Ambos chicos me saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al fin. Mas SasuNaru y se comenzaran a explicar muchas cosas.<p>

Dejen review para que pueda inspirarme. (Si no dan Review me tardo mas =^.^=)


	7. Los recuerdos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Cápitulo seis<p>

Los recuerdos

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Naruto-kun?

—Bueno… yo solo… me están… — voltee a ver a Akari buscando ayuda, sin embargo ella había desaparecido.

_Maldita sea Akari._

— Vamos Naruto-kun, no tienes que irte tan pronto. — Kiba me obligó a sentarme.

— Esto no es necesario Inuzuka-san…

— No seas tan formal. Está bien si nos llamas por nuestro nombre.

Pase el resto del descanso con ellos. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto, incluso cuando Sai o Kiba discutían era divertido. Al parecer los únicos serios del grupo eran Sasuke y Shikamaru, y al parecer Choji, que no habló mucho sino que se la pasó comiendo.

Cuando la campana sonó, todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón. Apenas habíamos entrado al edificio cuando…

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Pude oír como Sasuke soltaba un quejido y comenzaba a caminar algo más rápido. Haruno y Yamananka habían gritado y ahora se apresuraban a seguirlo.

— Ya deberían dejarlo en paz Ino — le dijo Shikamaru a la chica rubia cuando pasaron a nuestro lado.

— No te metas, Shikamaru.

Kiba y Sai continuaron riendo, incluso después de entrar al salón.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Hola de nuevo, Naruto — Akari llegó con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro al terminar las clases.

_Es mi imaginación o esta aun más feliz._

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Akari…

Ella torció la boca formando una mueca.

— Porque es bueno que te integres con tus compañeros.

— No quiero integrarme. — Alcé mi mochila y caminé hacia la salida del salón.

— Mentiroso. — dijo Akari a mis espaldas.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— ¿Naruto, Akari-sempai y tu son pareja? — Me preguntó Kiba.

La pregunta me sorprendió e hizo que comenzara a ahogarme con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Shikamaru golpeó mi espalda.

Estaba nuevamente con los chicos. Ya había pasa una semana desde que comencé a reunirme con ellos durante los descansos. Claro, después de haber pasado por el interrogatorio de Akari.

— Yo… no ando… con Akari, ttebayo —le contesté.

— ¿Ni siquiera te gusta?

— Claro que no.

— ¿Enserio? — cuestiono Choji con la boca llena de comida.

— Siempre los vemos juntos, y se ven muy cercanos. — dijo Sai uniéndose a la conversación.

— Bueno, este lo que pasa es que… nuestros abuelos ya se conocían y fue como la conocí. Y hace poco nuestro abuelos comenzaron ammm… una relación, así que es como una prima o hermana. — me sorprendí con mi habilidad para inventar una excusa. Aún no podía decirles la verdad.

— Entonces son como familia. — resumió Sai.

— Si algo así. Incluso le digo Onne-chan a veces.

Vi como Sasuke sonreía levemente.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Estúpido Jiraiya, estúpida Tsunade. Les dije que era mala idea.

— Cálmate Akari.

— Tsunade llego mas tomada de lo que he visto en mi vida, tuve que cuidarla hasta que llego Shizune…

— Parece que tú eres la madre…

— Bien, da igual. El punto es que llegó a casa, ahora solo espero que logré llegar al trabajo… — Akari hizo una mueca de preocupación.

— Shizune se encargara de eso, siempre lo hace.

Akari y yo seguimos subiendo las escalera lo mas tranquilamente posible hasta llegar a mi salón.

— Hasta luego Naru — se despidió Akari. Yo abrí la puerta pero no dí un paso antes de que ese olor me golpeara el rostro. Temblé y comencé a caer pero Akari llegó antes y me sostuvo. Yo me apoyé en ella e intenté levantarme.

— Huele a él.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—No está bien, puedo controlarlo.

— Pero…

— Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

Logre pararme sin ayuda y Akari me soltó.

— No pases tu límite ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí y entre al salón.

Sasuke estaba ahí, obviamente. Estaba cerca de la entrada hablando con Shikamaru, los ignore a ambos y solo me concentre en llegar a mi asiento sin caerme.

— Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?

Hinata, una chica bastante callada, me miró preocupada se acerco a mí, yo le sonreí y me senté en mi lugar. Hinata se acercó y puso su mano en mi frente.

— No te preocupes, dattebayo.

+ C + P + O + V +

Vi como Naruto se sentaba en su lugar así que me decidí irme hacia mi salón. Pero antes de irme logre escuchar como Sasuke decía:

— Creo que lo hare hoy.

_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

+ C + P + O + V +

_Por favor que acabe._

Volteé a ver de nuevo el reloj, las manecillas apenas se habían movido. Kurenai-sensei seguía con su clase.

_Solo un minuto._

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y pequeños recuerdo llegaban a mi mente, la avenida, el carro y las manos que me empujaron hacia el callejón. La pelea… y después….

—…. para la siguiente clase. Pueden retirarse chicos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude fuera de la clase sin ni siquiera tomar mi obento, llegue al salón donde Akari y yo nos reuníamos, apenas logre abrirlo con la llave que siempre traía colgada. Sin poder soportarlo más, me desmayé apenas entre.

(Escena fuerte de violación, personas sensibles favor de saltarse hasta el siguiente paréntesis.)

"_Que hago aquí" fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos. No podía ver nada, intente quitarme la venda que tenía en los ojos y me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban atadas tras mi espalda. Con algo de trabajo logré sentarme. _"_Tranquilo, todo está bien." Me repetí intentando tranquilizarme._

_Escuche pasos y como una puerta se abría. _

— _Vaya así que despertaste._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Eso no es importante. — Escuché como caminaba hacia mí. Su olor me golpeo el rostro. — Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho. _

—_Que estas…_

_Mi voz perdió su fuerza al sentir su mano encima de la hebilla de mi cinturón._

— _Eres muy lindo. — Sentí su aliento en mi oreja y entre en pánico._

— _No, no. ¡Alejate! — comencé a patear intentando golpearlo._

— _Sera mejor si cooperas._

— _No cooperaría contigo ni muerto. — logré sentir como mi pie le dio a algo. Inmediatamente sentí un golpe en mi rostro que me desoriento._

— _Te dije que sería mejor si cooperabas. — el sujeto tomo mis manos y las ató a un nuevo lugar impidiéndome moverme._

— _Maldito…_

— _Vamos, vamos._

_El tipo logro bajarme los pantalones a pesar de mis forcejeos y cuando logro bajarme la ropa interior puso sus manos en mi cintura._

—_¡Nooo!_

(Fin de escena)

— ¡NARUTO! — sentí una bofetada en mi rostro.

— ¡Alejate! — con todas mis fuerzas empuje a la persona frente a mí. Solo escuche un leve "au" antes de sentarme y agarrar mis rodillas.

"_Que se vaya, que se vaya"_

* * *

><p>Como odio hace sufrir a Naru-kun.<p>

Primero una disculpa por no haber actualizado. La razón fue la escuela. Mis notas bajaron así que tuve que cancelar el hobby y concentrarme en ellas. Afortunadamente las logre subir de nuevo así que esperen actualización pronto.

La escena donde Naruto se desmaya, bueno… tenía que ponerlo, y es algo como un flashback que es un síntoma de una persona violada. (Cierto ya que lo leí.)

SasuNaru comenzara el próximo capítulo.

Dejen review para que pueda inspirarme. (Si no dan Review me tardo mas =^.^=)


	8. Los recuerdos parte II

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo Siete<p>

Los recuerdos parte II

"_Que se vaya, que se vaya." _Seguí repitiendo esa frase dentro de mi cabeza. Intente calmarme, y pensar como escapar, como irme de aquí.

— Naruto, mírame. Estas bien, todo está bien. — oí la voz de una persona. Sentí como sus manos tomaban las mías gentilmente, intentado que soltara mis piernas. — No estás con él, eso ya paso. Yo estoy aquí…

— Akari — murmure y levante mi rostro. Deje de abrazar mis piernas, Akari me rodeo con ambos brazos. — Akari onee-chan.

— Tranquilo. — Akari me canto la misma parte de la canción de siempre. Ambos esperamos hasta que mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón volvieran a la normalidad. Cuando lo hicieron Akari se separo de mi lentamente y me miro algo molesta. — Te dije que no te esforzaras.

—Lo siento. Por crearte problemas y por el empujón.

— Sabes que no me creas problemas y no te preocupes fue solo un pequeño golpe. — no dijimos nada durante un momento. — Creo que tienes hambre. — Saco mi obento de su mochila. De seguro volvió a pasar por el a mi salón. Comimos, Akari me observaba de reojo. — No creo que debas ir a clase. — la mire, su rostro mostraba lo preocupada que estaba.

—En verdad estoy bien. Voy a ir a clase no tienes nada le lo que preocuparte…

— Naruto… — empezó.

—… y aparte sé que no fue Sasuke, ttebayo. — Akari ignoro el hecho que la hubiera interrumpido concentrándose solamente en ese pequeño pedazo de información.

— Suenas muy seguro.

— Es que ahora… yo soñé… bueno… no… — sacudí mi cabeza para intentar aclarar mi cabeza y no dejar los recuerdos volvieran. — Recordé como sonaba exactamente su voz. No se parece en nada a la de Sasuke. La de… ese sujeto es muy fría, algo así como el hielo, pero la de Sasuke es… — me quede sin palabras.

— Como el hielo, pero más cálida, como un helado. — Le sonreí a Akari al ver como intentaba ayudarme. Asentí, y vi como fruncía el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de nuestro escondite, como si fuera encontrar la respuesta todas nuestras dudas en las paredes. — Aunque sepas que él no es el responsable, tu cuerpo reacciona cuando huele el aroma de ese sujeto.

Yo volví a agitar mi cabeza. — Hace que mi memoria mejore, dattebayo.

— Tendrías que revivir cada ataque, lágrima y dolor que sufriste con la misma o mayor intensidad. Incluso lo más doloroso, lo que tu mente bloqueo…

— Lo sé, ttebayo. Pero si recuerdo todo puede que lo atrapemos. Nadie sufrirá, lo mismo que yo. — Akari me vio, buscando una manera de convencerme pero al encontrarse con mis ojos desistió.

— Estúpido obstinado.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Nos vemos a la salida, Naruto. Llegaré algo tarde. — Akari sacudió su mano despidiéndose de mí y yo sacudí la mía. Abrí la puerta del salón y lo vi vacio.

— Ey, Naruto. — Di media vuelta, los chicos caminaban por el pasillo. Kiba era el que me había hablado. — ¿Dónde estabas? — Kiba me tomo del cuello.

— Amm… pues… yo…

— Te vimos con Kato-sempai, ¿Qué hacías con ella ehhh? — Intente en vano soltarme del agarre de Kiba.

— Pues… — varios excusas cruzaron por mi cabeza y escogí la que era la menos ilógica. — Yo estaba en la enfermería. — S_alvado._

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Sai continuo con el interrogatorio y yo le conteste lo primero que me vino a la mente.

— Me dolía el estomago… y Akari-chan me hizo el favor de acompañarme… — para mi sorpresa creyeron mi mentira y me relaje un poco.

—No me sorprende, dobe — Sasuke comento, camino algunos pasos hacia mí, el olor de ese sujeto golpeo directamente mi rostro y mi mente se esforzó por bloquear los recuerdo que amenazaban con volver.

— ¿Por qué no? — le pregunté para disimular el hecho de que me alejaba hacia mi lugar. Trate de controlar el temblor de mis manos.

— Con todo el reamen que comes.

— El ramen es nutritivo teme. — Logre llegar a mi lugar y sentarme.

— Usurokantochi. — el tomo su asiento a mi lado.

— Sasuke-baka. — Me moví hacia la orilla contraria intentando poner la máxima distancia entre Sasuke y yo.

— Dobe.

— No insultes a Sasuke-kun, Naruto. — Sasuke y yo volteamos a ver hacia la entrada del salón, ahí estaba Haruno y Yamanaka mirándome seriamente.

"_Genial las admiradoras." _Pensé mientras ambas se encimaban sobre Sasuke impidiéndome verlo. Los demás chicos también se sentaron en sus lugares esperando la llegada del profesor. Escuche como Sasuke intentaba hablarles para que se quitaran de encima, cosa que solo hicieron cuando llegó el profesor Yamato. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Que tierno se ve así" _

Parpadee y desvié mi vista hacia el profesor, sentí como mis mejilla se sonrojaban. Me regañe mentalmente por tener ideas tan raras. No sabía que pasa conmigo… o que fue el cálido sentimiento que sentí en mi pecho al pensar en eso…

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse.

El resto de los alumnos rápidamente comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y planeando las salidas de pasado mañana o los de eso día. Yo las guarde algo más lento haciendo algo de tiempo para que Akari llegara e intentando recordar si Tsunade y Ero-sennin tenían planes para esta noche. De ser así probablemente Akari iría conmigo a casa quejándose del los ruidosos que son los adultos.

— Naruto — subí mi cabeza y me sorprendí al ver el salón vacio, ¿tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos? El olor de Sasuke llegó a mi combinado con el de ese sujeto, agradecí mentalmente al notar que el olor había disminuido lo suficiente. Pero mi mente estaba muy debilitada después de los últimos eventos y sentí como perdía la conciencia de nuevo. — ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué pasa? — me levante en un intento por estar consciente lo suficiente para que Akari llegara. Sasuke se acerco a mí lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros se rozaran, sentí un escalofrió de temor al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. — ¿Sas… Sasuke?

— Cállate Dobe, — el aliento de su boca golpeo mi rostro y temblé nuevamente, esta vez no era de miedo. En un movimiento brusco Sasuke tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los míos.

* * *

><p>Al fin me salio una confesión decente.<p>

Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo.


	9. Estúpido Uchiha

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y algo más que después les diré.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo ocho<p>

Estúpido Uchiha

Mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente ante su cercanía, una parte de mi quería y ansiaba aun mas. Pero, por otra parte, yo solamente deseaba que se alejara de mí. Sospeche él me haría daño, que lo mejor era alejarme, huir y nunca volver. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar debido a todos los sentimientos contradictorios que había, Sasuke interrumpió el beso y me di cuenta que necesitaba respirar.

— ¿Naruto? — lo oia llamarme, pero mi mente estaba tan agotada que caí encima de él y eso fue lo último que alcance anotar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

+ C + P + O + V +

"_Porque todo me pasa a mi" _fue el primer pensamiento que tuve al entrar al salón de Naruto y ver a este desmayado en brazos de Sasuke. No me fue difícil adivinar que era lo que había sucedido. "_Estúpido Uchiha"_

— ¿Qué haces Uchiha? — intente sonar lo mas amenazadoramente posible, cosa que conseguí, ya que volteo a verme bastante alarmado.

—Yo… yo no sé… yo no hice nada — puse tomo mi esfuerzo en no reírme. No todos los días veías a un Uchiha tartamudeando.

— Por supuesto que no solamente lo besaste — al ver como su cara se volvía roja confirme mis sospechas.

— ¿Cómo es que tu…

— Eres demasiado obvio — el volteo la cabeza y frunció el ceño bastante molesto. Ahora mismo me estaba muriendo de la risa, claro que no se lo demostré. Tome mi mochila y la puse en una de las mesas cercanas, estuve algunos minutos buscando y al fin alce la pequeña botellita. — Espero que con esto baste. — sin siquiera preguntarle o advertirle, oprimí la taba de la botella y de esta salió el perfume que siempre usaba directo al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué demonios? — yo lo ignore, metí de nuevo la botella dentro de mi mochila y tome las cosas de Naruto, después de asegurarme de que no olvidara nada importante bajo su banca.

— No hagas preguntas, no te responderé. — le advertí al Uchiha que seguía sosteniendo a Naruto. — ¿Puedes soportar su peso? — el Uchiha pareció ofenderse con la pregunta y cargo a Naruto al estilo princesa. Yo mire su espalda y vi que también traía una mochila. Sería mejor llegar a lugar más cercano.

— No será mejor llamar a una ambulancia Kato — _Mocoso insoportable._

— Créeme niño, no hay ningún hospital que cure esto. — Sasuke palideció un poco y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Aunque el Uchiha fuera fuerte lo mejor sería no arriesgarme a que él también se desmayara o que Naruto comenzara con sus pesadillas. Salí del salón y el detrás de mí, siguiéndome de cerca. Si no me equivocaba la casa más cercana era la de… yo bufe e hice una mueca de molestia al acordarme. No habíamos hablado mucho después de nuestra última pelea. Sabía que no se opondría a que fuera, pero iba a ser algo incomodo. — Vamos a casa de Kato-sempai.

+ C + P + O + V +

Poco a poco volvía a sentir mi cuerpo y lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Intente recordar lo que había pasado y recordé el beso de Sasuke. Abrí mis ojos los cuales se irritaron debido a la luz que había. Me los talle sin darle importancia mientras me sentaba.

— El bello durmiente pareció despertar — cantó una voz bastante conocida para mí. Voltee mi cabeza y vi a Akari sentada cómodamente a un lado de mi cama en una silla. Mire el lugar en el que estaba, se parecía mucho a la recamará de Akari con Tsunade, aunque esta tenía una sensación de abandono en ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, ttebayo? — Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

— Bueno… — Akari se movió un poco acomodándose mejor en la silla y con la mirada perdida, intentando recordar lo que había aprendido todo este tiempo. — Tu cuerpo entró en shock. Al parecer el tener tantas emociones contrarias, si a eso le agregamos el estrés y el reciente episodio que tuviste, realmente era obvio que te desmayarías. Aunque no tuviste ninguna pesadilla ahora…

— Yo acabo de dormir bien. — estaba realmente sorprendido que mi mente no hubiera hecho que recordara nada de esto. Tal vez estuviera presentando una mejoría…

— Te desmayaste, no es lo mismo que dormir —. Akari rompió mi ilusión. Yo baje la mirada algo molesto, aunque sabe que ella lo hacía para no darme falsas esperanzas. — Entonces… Sasuke… — Volví a levantar mi cabeza para mirarla y le conteste sin rodeos.

— Me besó— Akari soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algunas frases que sonaba como "hormonas" y "adolescentes estúpidos."

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — me pregunto cuando termino su pequeño monologo. Yo baje de nuevo mi cabeza mientras intentaba aclarar mis ideas. Estuve tanto tiempo perdido intentando organizarlas que Akari se levanto y yo la mire asustado. — No voy a ir a ningún lado Naru, solo voy a avisarle al idiota de Uchiha que estas bien. — Abrí mis ojos debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Sasuke está aquí?

— Claro. ¿Quién crees que te cargo hasta aquí? Eres muy pesado para mí, con todo el ramen que comes.

— Tú también lo comes, dattebayo. — Mi rostro se sonrojo al saber que Sasuke me había cargado hasta… un momento, en ¿dónde estábamos? Akari ya se estaba yendo soltando una risita entre dientes al ver mi rostro rojo. — Akari, ¿en dónde estamos?

Akari paro de caminar y volteo a verme. — En casa de mi ojiisan, Kato Dan. — se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta cuando salió de la recamara.

Yo mire la puerta algo confundido. Por lo que sabía desde que Tsunade y Kato-sensei se habían divorciado, Akari y su abuelo habían tenido una relación algo tensa. No es que se odiaran, pero siempre habían tenido diferentes puntos de vista o eso era lo que Akari siempre me había dicho. Aunque sospechaba que había algo más ahí. Yo sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas ideas. Akari no me diría por mucho que le rogara, de eso estaba seguro y por ahora debía concentrarme en qué decirle a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>No le pienso decir nada acerca de Akari. (Risa malvada)<p>

Bueno ya con el octavo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Aniee-snape: la canción que le canta Akari a Naruto es la de Wind de Akeboshi y el del primer ending de Naruto. La segunda es una canción que escribe un amigo mío y aunque todavía no tiene la música, pronto aparecerá completa.


	10. Promételo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, y Violacion

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo nueve<p>

Prómetelo

_Que incomodo. Esto es muy incomodo._ Akari caminaba a mi lado sin decir una palabra. Desde ayer que no lo hacía. Después de haberse ido a decirle adiós a Sasuke volvió conmigo pero sin decir una palabra, por más cosas que preguntaba. Y hoy había llegado a mi apartamento como todas las mañanas, pero no habíamos hablado en todo el camino.

— Akari ¿Qué debo hacer con Sasuke? — ella me ignoro completamente de nuevo y yo me rendí. Seguimos caminando. Realmente no entendía lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de salón, ella me sonrió levemente y antes de que reaccionara me tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándome. Un segundo después me soltó y se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra. Me quede estático y solo la mire caminar. Di media vuelta y entre a mi salón. Había días que no la entendía.

Entre al salón, y detrás de mi entro el Gai-sensei quien me recordaba a uno de los compañeros de Akari. Tome mi lugar justo al lado del de Sasuke. El tampoco dijo nada. Y fue ahí cuando tome la decisión de que hablar con él.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

—… pueden irse—. Apenas y escuche esas palabras voltee a ver a mi compañero de banca.

— Sasuke — el me miro — ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, dattebayo? — el asintió, con curiosidad en el rostro. Salimos del salón con calma, afuera nos encontramos con Akari. Ella simplemente nos vio. Me sonrió y se fue con su grupo de amigas. Yo camine hacia el lado contrario, dirigiéndome hacia nuestro escondite. Volteaba a ver de reojo a Sasuke cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que tenia la llave de ese almacén conmigo y miro todo a su alrededor cuando abrí la puerta. Yo espere a que entrara y me senté en una de las sillas que había ahí. El se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? — murmure sin mirar a Sasuke, aunque no contaba con el agudo oído del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué tal por el principio, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki? — yo levante mi cara.

— Como… ¿Cómo es que tú?, — solo tres personas sabían mi verdadero nombre, que yo conociera.

— Soy el heredero de las empresas Uchiha, es normal. — Murmure un vago mmmmm…, y recordé que Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor. Tal vez él le había dicho. Si Ero-sennin se enteraba…

—Bien. — Me senté cómodamente. Esta iba ser una larga charla. — Poco antes de que mis padres supieran que iba a nacer comenzaron a recibir amenazas. Tomaron la decisión de que lo mejor sería que tomara el apellido de mi padre, por mi propia protección. Así que en vez de ponerme Uzumaki como lo habían planeado, me pusieron Namikaze. Muy pocas personas supieron de mi nacimiento y todos ellos eran de extrema confianza. — Guarde un momento de silencio, recordando. — Yo siempre supe quien era. Crecí como los demás chicos y fui a la Escuela Norte. — Cerré los ojos, ahora sería lo más difícil. — Yo… yo… yo…

— No tienes que decírmelo. — Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los ojos negros de Sasuke llenos de preocupación, baje la mirada y vi sus manos en la mesa. Tome una de ellas y la apreté entre las mías. Volví a mirar a Sasuke, mucho más seguro.

— Esta bien. Estoy bien. Pero… — yo apreté un poco más su mano. — Si después de esto no quieres hablarme… o me tienes asco… solamente dímelo de acuerdo…

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sasuke se acerco a mí, y yo baje mi mirada y cerré mis ojos.

— Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, dattebayo. Por favor. Promételo.

— Lo prometo —. Sasuke sonaba muy confundido. Yo inhale un par de veces para tranquilizarme. Antes de volver a enfrentarlo.

— Cuando tenía catorce años… — mire sus ojos preparado para lo que viniera. —… Me secuestraron. — la sorpresa envolvió sus ojos y me miro lleno de preguntas. — era una día normal, algunos chicos me acorralaron en un callejón. Logre darles pelea pero… eran muchos más. —Yo recordé con que fuerza había peleado, mi padre había insistido en que tomara clases de defensa personal y me había defendido con todo lo que podía. — uno de ellos logro noquearme y cuando desperté… — mi voz tembló y volví a bajar la mirada. Mire nuestras manos unidas y disfrute el momento, después de esto me odiaría. Aún podía callarme. No lo hice, por alguna razón continúe — cuando desperté estaba atado y no podía ver nada. Después llego un sujeto y…

Sasuke guardo silencio, no podía mirarlo. No podía decírselo, pero el merecía saberlo. Me había besado, yo le gustaba ¿no? El tenía derecho a saberlo, tenia derecho a saber cómo estaba marcado.

— El… el… el me violo. — silencio de nuevo, ni una palabra. ¿Por qué no decía nada? — Lo hizo muchas veces — yo cerré mis ojos. Recordé el dolor, la humillación, el deseo que todo terminara. —Un día logre escapar…

**********FlashBack*********

Escuchaba su voz detrás de la puerta, yo lo ignore y seguí discretamente con mi tarea. Había sentido un agujero en la pared hacia un par de días, lo único que me faltaba era desatarme. Escuche sus paso y me tense, pero cuál fue mi dicha al oír cómo se alejaban. Justo después logre liberarme de mis ataduras y me quite la venda. No espere a que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, busque el agujero rogando que fuera lo bastante grande para poder salir. Lo encontré detrás de unas cajas. Pase a través de él lastimándome y abriéndome algunas heridas. Cuando estuve afuera comencé a correr, estábamos en un bosque y era el amanecer o tal vez el anochecer. No se veía ni una señal de vida, llegue a una carretera y me oculte. Fue en ese momento que me preocupe de mi aspecto, de mi camisa apenas y quedaban algunos jirones, mis pantalones estaban al menos completos pero rotos y manchados de sangre. No traía ropa interior. A él siempre le había molestado que la llevara.

Yo temblé al recordarlo pero debido a mi sentido de la supervivencia logre dominarme. Vi a lo lejos un carro con una mujer y una chica al frente. Le hice unas señas. La chica me miro, el auto se paro. Yo caí de rodillas. La chica no tardo en llegar a mi lado. Yo caí boca arriba, ella se arrodillo a mi lado y me sujeto el rostro con ambas manos.

— Ey chico, no te duermas. Obaa-chan llama al hospital. — mire sus ojos color miel, estaban llenos de preocupación. Hizo el ademan de pararse, pero yo la detuve.

—No te vayas. — le suplique el miro el resto de mi cuerpo y se detuvo al ver mi pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de odio. Cuando me miro a los ojos de nuevo, estaba llena de decisión.

— Te protegeré, no importa de qué o quién. No volverán a tocarte. — Ella me arrastro al carro. Y con algo de trabajo se subió conmigo al asiento trasero. — Obaa-chan vamos al hospital lo más rápido que se pueda.

— Hay un accidente más adelante. Le dispararon a alguien.

— Evítalo, tomo otro camino. El chico está muy mal…

**********FlashBack*********

— Las personas con las que me encontré eran Tsunade y Akari. Me desmayé. Desperté en el hospital días después, había estado encerrado 2 meses con ese sujeto. — Mis lagrimas fluían libremente por mi rostro — Después me entere de que mis padres habían muerto, en el mismo accidente que evite para llegar al hospital. El mundo se cayó para mí. Ellos habían ido a entregar un rescate para que liberaran a su hijo. — Solté la mano de Sasuke sujete mi rostro con mis manos. — ellos murieron por mi culpa, debí haber aceptado a unos guardaespaldas, dattebayo. Tal vez así ellos seguirían vivos…

La silla de Sasuke choco contra el suelo, no levante mi mirada. Tal vez se había ido, lo entendía. Yo era una horrible persona. Merecía este dolor, no podía reconocer a mi agresor. No era de ayuda. Sentí un jalón que me obligo a pararme y mi silla también cayó al piso. Sasuke me rodeo con sus brazos.

— No es tu culpa Naruto, nada es tu culpa. — me dijo al oído. — No eres una mala persona, dobe. No me das asco. No le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo. Lo siento tanto Naruto, fui tan brusco ese día.

— Sasuke, — sus palabras eran dulces, cerré mis ojos y volví a desmayarme, solo que ahora me acompaño una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido.

* * *

><p>Y esa es la historia de Naruto.<p>

Aniie-Snape: Le alegraste el día mi amigo y te mandó un gran "Gracias". Me alegra que te guste la historia, es de las pocas que ha logrado salir de mi cabeza. Lo que creas con el olor no se lo revelare a nadie. Akari fue incluida porque necesitaba a alguien que cuidara a Naruto.

Cualquier teoría es bien recibida.


	11. Memorias I

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, violación

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo diez<p>

Memorias I

Me levante con miedo solo para encontrarme en un lugar desconocido. Mire el resto de mi cuerpo cubierto por unas sabanas blancas.

— Hola —. Yo mire hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Ahí estaba una chica parada sonriéndome. — ¿Amaneciste bien? — la mire sin saber que responder. A mi memoria llego el momento en el que escape y recordé a la chica que me había salvado. Se parcia mucho a ella.

— ¿Tu… me… encontraste? — ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y con lentitud se acerco a mí y acaricio mi cabeza. Yo me tense un poco pero después de un tiempo me tranquilice. Ella estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando dos voces se escucharon en el pasillo, al parecer discutiendo.

— Tenía que haber un niño con ellos Tsunade.

— Ahí no había nadie más, y si lo hubiera sería mejor que le preguntaras a los policías que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — en ese momento se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una mujer rubia que se veía bastante anciana pero firme y seria. A su lado había un rostro que conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Jiraiya y se acerco a mi demasiado rápido y me abrazo con fuerza. Comencé a descontrolarme y a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

— Aléjate de el —. Vi como la chica lo empujaba y se ponía en medio de nosotros, en una clara pose de defensa.

— ¿Qué crees que haces mocosa? Déjame hablar con él. El debe saber acerca de… — la chica fue tan rápida que casi no pude verla, le propino una patada a la espinilla del hombre y un golpe en la cara. La mujer anciana lo saco diciéndolo que tenían que hablar, antes de que la chica pudiera lastimarlo de otra manera. Después de salieron ella cerró la puerta y le puso seguro e intento acercarse a mí. Pero yo por alguna razón me moví al lado contrario. Ella suspiro y me mostro sus manos, deteniéndose en la orilla de mi cama. Poco a poco me acerque a ella, sentía que no me haría daño, y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

—Soy Kato Akari. Mucho gusto. — se presentó.

— Naruto Uzumaki, digo Namikaze, dattebayo — corregí al darme cuenta de mi error.

— Se quién eres, obaa-chan y Jiraiya son conocidos. De hecho, fue obaa-san quien te recibió en este mundo. Ella me ha platicado de ti, pero me sorprende que no te haya reconocido de inmediato. — ella volvió a regalarme una sonrisa antes de separarse de mí y sentarse en un sofá que había ahí. — Tú no te preocupes Naruto-kun, nadie entrara aquí. Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver. — mire sus ojos y por alguna razón sentí que me abandonaba un peso en mi pecho que llevaba desde hace un largo tiempo.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

— Naruto, debes dejar que las enfermeras te atiendan. — Akari me dijo por enésima vez esta semana.

— No quiero que ellas se acerquen, dattebayo. — Akari hizo una mueca pero lo dejo pasar. Desde que había regresado al colegio se había preocupado, ya que no estaría conmigo todo el tiempo. Y aun así pasaba la mayor parte conmigo. Incluso había días que se dormía aquí. También me enseñaba algunas cosas de mi último año de secundaria, para que regresara bien a la escuela. La puerta se corrió, y dejo entra a Jiraiya. Vi en sus ojos tristeza y eso me recordó mi desgracia. Temblé levemente, no quería recordar nada hoy, era suficiente con las pesadillas.

— Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo. — al escuchar esto, Akari se levanto del sofá y salió de la habitación dándome antes una sonrisa. Jiraiya se paro frente a mí y yo inconscientemente encogí mis piernas buscando alejarme de él. — Quien quiera que te haya raptado… — comenzó ignorando mi comportamiento. — le pidió un rescate a tus padres. Tardaron un poco a llegar a un acuerdo. El día que escapaste, ellos fueron a entregar el dinero para que te devolvieran. — yo asentí. Sabía que mis padres estaban internados en un hospital lejos de aquí y por eso no habían venido a verme. Sin embargo no me explicaba a donde quería llegar Jiraiya. — Están muertos Naruto. Antes de llegar a su destino su auto se volcó y exploto. Tal vez fue algo planeado… buscando al culpable… las empresas saben… heredero… fuera del país…

Ya no escuchaba lo que Jiraiya decía, mi mente analizaba lo que él me había dicho. _No…_

— No… ellos no están muertos… no… no… — ¿Dónde estaría mi madre con sus palabras de consuelo cuando viniera a verme? ¿Mi padre dándome ánimos para superar lo ocurrido? Sus abrazos… caricias… besos… todo ello había terminado.

_Están muertos. _ Se repetía macabramente en mi mente y mi memoria recordó la voz de aquel hombre.

— ¡Noo! — me levante de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta, me quite todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo. Logre salir de la habitación y corrí. No sé por cuánto tiempo o en que dirección. Al final me encontré frente a una puerta que abrí y al entrar la cerré nuevamente, esta vez con seguro. Me arrincone hasta una esquina y fue ahí donde mi mente volvió a recordar. Cada golpe, dolor, humillación vivida con él. La muerte de mis padres, todo exploto ahí.

Yo estaba sucio, corrompido. Mis padres habían muerto por mi culpa, yo no merecía vivir debería estar muerto. Con eso en mi cabeza levante la vista y vi como había varios utensilios médicos. Tome un bisturí y lo acerque a mi muñeca. Morir sería un alivio, vería a mis padres, todo estaría bien… una puerta siendo azotada y una bofetada me devolvió a la realidad. Sentí como el bisturí era arrancado de mis manos y luego era arrastrado hasta mi habitación. Al volver estar en mi cama me lleve la mano a mi mejilla aun sintiéndola arder.

Akari estaba parada frente a mí, moviendo su mano entumecida por el golpe.

— Crees que morir aliviara el dolor, Naruto. No lo hará, lo único que lograras será provocar más. — Akari me miraba furiosa, triste y decepcionada—. Te atrae la idea de volver a ver a tus padres, ¿no? Crees que ellos estarán felices de verte muerto. Sus muertes habrán sido en vano Naruto. Te sientes culpable por no recordar al sujeto que te hizo esto. Pero si mueres **él** habrá logrado su cometido. Todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. — Ella comenzó a elevar el volumen de su voz poco a poco—. VIVE NARUTO, MALDITA SEA VIVE. NO TE DEJES VENCER POR EL. NO DEJES QUE EL GANE. RECUERDALO, ENCUENTRALO Y HAZLO PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO.

— ¡Cállate! Tú que sabes de mi dolor, tú no sabes cómo me siento… no hables de lo que no conoces.

— Lo conozco perfectamente, /maldito imbécil/. Conozco el sentimiento de asco sobre ti, como te sientes inferior a todos los demás. El deseo de olvidar, la culpa. Todo. Todo lo he vivido, maldita sea, aun lo sigo viviendo. — yo me quede mudo ante sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Quien no haya entendido, Akari fue violada al igual que Naruto. En algún momento conocerán su historia.<p>

Este capítulo se dedica al pasado de Naruto, habrá una segunda parte. /maldito imbecil/ esto Akari lo dijo en español.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?" Fue borrado y subido de nuevo debido a unos errores hallados en la historia.

Aniie-Snape: me legra que el drama haya cumplido su cometido, y Sasuke solo es dulce con Naruto. Y no te preocupes no fue Itachi pero te dejare en duda con Nagato. Tampoco te preocupes por Naruto volveremos con él próximamente.


	12. Memorias II

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con excepción de Akari, que es completamente mía.

Advertencias: Yaoi, violación.

Lamento si los personajes esta OoC, pero es necesario, al menos en el caso de Naruto.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Capitulo once<p>

Memorias II

— Tu… — Akari abrió los ojos, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me miro de nuevo antes de darme la espalda nuevamente e irse, azotando la puerta al salir. Yo me quede estático en mi cama. Así estuve al menos una hora, y pensé que ella ya se había ido hasta que mire que había dejado sus mochila en mi habitación. Inseguro, me baje de mi cama para buscarla.

El hospital era enorme y tuve que mirar algunos planos que había ahí para ubicar donde estaba. Pase un buen rato caminando hasta que escuche algo de música, como la de un piano. Sin ninguna razón seguí la música. Llegue hasta el origen de esta, una puerta que decía: _Directora Tsunade. _Curioso abrí, la puerta y vi a Akari tocando en un teclado que había ahí. Yo entre por completo y me senté en el piso, escuchándola. Ella no dejo de tocar, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo único que hizo fue cantar suavemente la canción, tuve que acercarme un poco más para poder escucharla.

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize  
>motivate your anger, make them all realize<br>climbing the mountain, never coming down  
>break into the contents, never falling down<p>

My knee is still shaking, like I was 12  
>sneaking out the classroom, by the back door<br>a man railed at me twice though  
>but I didn't care<br>waiting is wasting, for people like me

Don't try, to live so wise  
>don't cry, 'cause you're so right<br>don't dry, with fakes or fears  
>'cause you will hate yourself in the end<p>

Ella paro cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y apareció Tsunade. Miro a su nieta y a mí. — No deberías estar aquí Naruto, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, Akari acompáñalo. — Se sentó en su escritorio al mismo tiempo que ambos nos retirábamos de su oficina. El camino hasta mi habitación fue silencioso, y cuando llegamos ella se sentó a los pies de mi cama y yo me acosté.

— Cuando tenía once años mi padre murió durante un asalto a un banco, una bala le dio directamente en la cabeza. Mama murió poco tiempo después. Se tomo un frasco de pastillas. —Akari miraba hacia la pared recordando el pasado mientras yo solamente la escuchaba. — Mi hermano mayor logro convencer a mis abuelos, quienes nos mantenían, que nos dejaran quedarnos en México ya que teníamos una vida hecha ahí. El tenía dieciocho y estaba estudiando para ser abogado, a la vez tomo el papel de padre para mí. Vivía bajo mucho estrés y casi no tenía tiempo. Así que normalmente yo regresaba sola a casa para ayudarlo de alguna manera. Una semana después de que cumplí doce regresaba de la escuela a casa como siempre lo hacía. Pase por un callejón y me jalaron, a pesar de que sabía algo de artes marciales en ese entonces, logro inyectarme algo que me paralizo. — Ella volteo su mirada y me miro con una sonrisa triste —. Lo que paso después ya te lo debes imaginar. El tipo me dejo tirada y se largo, cuando logré reaccionar hui a mi casa. Mi hermano estaba muy preocupado, ya le había hablado a la mitad de mis compañeros y estaba preparado para gritarme hasta que me vio. — Akari volteo la mirada de nuevo a la pared, esta vez sin sonreír —. Logro de alguna manera que le contara con detalles lo que había pasado. Después de eso se sintió muy culpable e incapaz de cuidarme, le conto a Tsunade lo ocurrido y lograron ponerse de acuerdo para que yo viajara a Japón para que olvidara lo ocurrido.

Akari se acomodo en mi cama nuevamente, esta vez recostándose a mi lado. Yo le di un torpe abrazo para consolarla de alguna manera.

— No funciono por supuesto, tuve que estudiar en casa. El idioma lo sabía desde mucho antes, debido a la insistencia de mi padre de que lo aprendiera, así que adaptarme no fue mucho problema. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la vieja en el hospital, fue por entonces que mis abuelos se estaban divorciando. Un día me encontré con la lista de pacientes recién ingresados, había una chica que había sido violada, pero no solo eso. Le habían arrancado tres dedos y la habían dejado paralitica. Eso me sorprendió y seguí buscando información no solamente aquí, sino también en otros hospitales y en la red —. Hizo una pausa, tomo el brazo con la que la estaba abrazando y lo coloco de una manera mas cómoda. — Cuando tenía catorce, me di cuenta de la suerte que había tenido. No estaba muerta, ni paralitica, ni perdí alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Ese año volví a la escuela y a mi estudio de artes marciales. — Akari soltó una pequeña risa —. Fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Akari tomo mi rostro e hizo que nuestros ojos se miraran uno al otro.

— No estás muerto Naruto, aun estas aquí. Así que pelea y no te dejes caer. Prométeme que jamás volverás a intentar una estupidez como la de esta tarde. — Yo mire sus ojos, estaban llenos de preocupación hacia mí. Pero también llenos de decisión, ella estaría ahí, ayudándome a salir del oscuro abismo en el que estaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

— Lo prometo, dattebayo.

***""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""*""***

Recupere la consciencia, y me levante frotándome los ojos.

— ¿Qué parte de no te esfuerces no has entendido, Naruto-kun? — dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Akari, recorrí el resto del lugar con la mirada. — El Uchiha está en clase, no queremos problemas con Dan-sensei ¿no es así? — me sonroje un poco al verme descubierto pero le sonreí a Akari levemente. — Naruto, ¿tú y Sasuke serán pareja de ahora en adelante?

Me quede en silencio durante un momento, no sabía cuál sería la mejor respuesta.

— Creo que sí, ya nos hemos besado y hemos hablado. — mire el reloj en mi muñeca, ya casi era hora de la salida. Nuevamente había perdido un día de clase.

— Tranquilo Naru-chan, yo te ayudare en todo. — mire a Akari sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

— No soy una niña, dattebayo. — Akari se rio de mi. Pasamos a hablar de temas más triviales hasta que se dio el toque de salida.

— Sera mejor que salgamos a esperar al Uchiha — dijo Akari, yo asentí y la seguí a la salida. Me sorprendí al ver a Neji en la puerta con las cosas de Akari en la mano. Él se las entregó sin decir nada y Akari inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Segundos después de que Neji se retirara, apareció Sasuke con mi mochila.

— Gracias — le dije cuando me la entrego. Mis dos acompañantes se colocaron a ambos lados de mí como una escolta y de esa manera salimos de la escuela. Espere a que nos alejáramos lo suficiente y tome la mano de Sasuke suavemente, esperaba que alejara su mano de mi asqueado. Pero hizo lo contrario y tomo mi mano con más fuerza, yo le di un ligero apretón, Akari observo de reojo y alcance a ver una sonrisa antes de que girara su cabeza para no ser atrapada por mí, al parecer, novio.

* * *

><p>Ammmm… lo siento, lo siento. Tuve un bloqueo que me impidió escribir. Y mi cabeza ha sido un lio los últimos meses así que simplemente no podía ponerme a escribir la historia cuando sabia que lo más probable fuera que acabara matando a Naruto y a Sasuke y poniendo a Akari como la mala.<p> 


End file.
